


To be the shield to your sword

by TheLadyMuse



Series: the one you call when there's no one else [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMuse/pseuds/TheLadyMuse
Summary: Where the lives of Jason, Oliver and Barry cross.





	To be the shield to your sword

They’re different people leading different lives.

But where they intersect, where they mirror gives them a common footing that hurts deeply.

Bruce, Jason and Dick had opened their home when Oliver and Barry needed to retreat.

For Barry, watching Iris and Eddie fall ever more in love is often something that unleashes a storm within him. He pushes it down and away, papers over the cracks and soldiers on. Wayne Manor is a welcome respite from the crushing vice that is his life. The vitality of the kids helps, soothes his soul in a way he can’t explain. Bruce’s little ones, once they’re no longer suspicious, look at him a glee that is a balm for his heartache.

Oliver is there even more rarely but is just as if not more welcomed than Barry. Damian challenges him to shooting contests and Jason and Bruce spar more ruthlessly than Dig. He doesn’t have to look across the room and see what he cannot let himself have.

Everyone is welcoming in their way, but it’s Jason who gives their home a heart.

It’s Jason who pulls them in close long enough for them to rest from the world, strong like an oak tree and fierce as a hunting cat.

He’s their brother.

And they can never repay his kindness.

**Author's Note:**

> So... we're going into auish territory? Bruce is older then Oliver, who's older than Barry, who's slightly older than Dick and Jay. No, there will not be any romance- though an orgy is possible. Oliver and Barry will get their own snippet series done in this style- Oliver's is going to be 'the one who is crouched in shadows' and Barry's is going to be 'the one who races away with your heart'. Prompts are welcome, as usual.


End file.
